eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Berridge
Louise Berridge is a British writer. However, she is best known for her period as television producer and script editor. The most famous post being the executive producer of BBC's EastEnders between 2002 and 2004. During her tenure, the long-running soap opera received heavy media criticism and ratings slumped to just over 6 million viewers. Early life Louise Berridge read English at Oxford, and began her career as a teacher for ten years before moving into the television industry.http://www.amheath.com/pages/authors/view.asp?id=402 Television career Louise started as script editor on Granada Television medical drama Medics, her big break came in 1993 when she became a script editor for BBC1 soap opera EastEnders, later going on to become the series story editor, where she worked on the highly successful storyline "Sharongate". In 1995, she left the popular soap to become a producer. She started as a producer with video drama, doing two series of Staying Alive, and then moved to film drama. Her credits include Messiah, McCready and Daughter, Ambassador II, and an adaptation of Wuthering Heights. EastEnders In January 2002, Berridge returned to EastEnders when she was appointed Series Producer of the show, and four months later she was promoted to Executive Producer. During her time there, she introduced characters, such as Alfie Moon, Dennis Rickman, Chrissie Watts, Stacey Slater and the critically panned Indian Ferreira family. Berridge was responsible for some ratings success stories, such as the Alfie/Kat love storyline, "Janine kills Barry", Jamie Mitchell's death and the return of one of the greatest soap icons, "Dirty" Den Watts who had been presumed dead for fourteen years."Sixteen million watch Den's return", BBC. URL last accessed on 2006-09-26. However, other storylines, such as a storyline about a kidney transplant involving the Ferrieras, were not well received, and although Den Watts' return proved to be a ratings success, the British press branded the plot unrealistic and felt that it questioned the show's credibility."'Dirty' Dirty Tactics; EastEnders defied belief by raising Den Watts", Sunday Herald. URL last accessed on 2006-09-26. A severe press backlash followed after Den's actor, Leslie Grantham, was outed in an internet sex scandal, which coincided with a swift decline in viewer ratings."My life as Mrs Dirty Den", Daily Mail. URL last accessed on 2006-09-26. On 21 September 2004 Berridge quit as executive producer of EastEnders following continued criticism of the show. The following day the programme received its lowest ever ratings at that time (6.2 million) when ITV scheduled an hour long episode of its rival soap, Emmerdale, against it. Emmerdale was watched by 8.1 million people. When leaving EastEnders, her immediate superior Mal Young (at the time BBC Controller of Continuing Drama Series) said Berridge "will now be involved in a major new drama project.""http://www.bbc.co.uk/pressoffice/pressreleases/stories/2004/09_september/21/berridge.shtml Writing career Louise now lives in St Albans and writes full-time. Honour and the Sword is her first novel, reflecting a lifelong passion for history. Its publication date is 15 April 2010. It is the first in a planned series of historical novels, following the fictional life and adventures of André de Roland in seventeenth century France.http://www.amheath.com/pages/authors/view.asp?id=402 External links Louise Berridge's website Website for [http://www.honourandthesword.com Honour and the Sword] References Category:Executive Producer